An aspect of the invention relates to a frame for guiding and supporting a foundation element, such as a pile, during installation in an underwater ground formation, the frame comprising a plurality of guide mechanisms that are movable between an extended position to engage a pile located inside the frame and a retracted position. The invention also relates to a method of installing a plurality of foundation elements.
Some structures require other Solutions than a monopile. For instance, for wind turbines the diameter of the required monopile increases with the depth of the waters where the wind turbines are to be installed. Depths exceeding e.g. 30 meters may require such dimensions that a monopile is impractical or indeed impossible. In such circumstances, a jacket, such as a so-called tripod, provides a suitable alternative. Jackets are also used in other applications, e.g. for oil and gas platforms and for supporting water current (tidal) energy plants.